1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of workout equipment, and more particularly, to a lower limb stretching workout device for stretching the lower limbs by extension and flexion.
2. Description of Related Art
Various commercially available workout devices work muscles in every parts of the human body. The workout devices related to the lower limbs include treadmills, stair steppers, and elliptical trainers. Every regular user of the aforesaid workout devices understands that they work the front and rear muscles in the lower limbs.
In fact, a lower limb workout is not restricted to the front and rear muscles in the lower limbs but also includes stretching the inner and outer muscles in the lower limbs in order for the lower limb workout to be complete. Moreover, when carried out solely by the lower limbs, that is, without any external exercise aid, a lower limb workout is exhausting and thus likely to be discouraging to the regular workout device users.